Page 43
Digitization Area 51 -- Inside Page's Sanctum #Enter A51, Everett immediately directs me to kill Page #Page: "I'm always pleased to see one of my experiments perform so well. You aren't even afraid, are you? We got a lot of things right when we made you, Denton. But don't worry. I know your weaknesses." #''How does everyone have my InfoLink?'' #Everett -- immediately confident I'll reach Page. Knew Tong's intentions ##Alex, largely off map by now, warns me ##"You and me, JC. We'll rule the world in secret, with an invisible hand, the way the Illuminati have always ruled." "Don't you think it's time to end the tyranny -- for everyone?" "There's such a thing as a compassionate conspiracy." ##Again urges me to kill Page. "Dowd and I will be here to help with the next step." (that being?) ##Can Everett be trusted not to kill me with Dowd in the picture? 3's a crowd! #One woman in black (Paris catacombs) until rec room (why?) -- why w/std MJ12 troop? ##Can be prodded to unconsciousness w/o explosion, interestingly #Cycling satellite photos? #Page has made "strange requests" of interface team ##Julia, dead on ping-pong table in rec, Alain in his pod (how?) #Paul, the only voice of reason, shows up. "Do what you think is right, JC. Only listen to your own conscience." Did Tong bring him along? #Page: "Bet you didn't know your mom and dad tried to protest when we put you in training. They loved their little boy, JC, and that's why they're dead. I'm sending up the man who did the job." ##"Twins w/Paul, parents were "employees" -- Lebedev. Who's right? (ATTACH: Lebedev. See the page on Sector 4 for reason. Paul unexplained. ###How old were Page/Simons? ##Standard MIB, perhaps a bit taller, bespectacled, 2 troop escort. One attempts to flee on MIB, comrade's death. ##"Barely a scratch! You're a little faster on your feet than your daddy was." ###Page there? Cams in MIB likely. Analysis #Suddenly Everett is all interested in what I'm doing. He also begins a lethal vendetta against Page. Quite the turnaround on someone who was once his protege. #So JC is Page's experiment alone? Delving further into A51 reveals that nanoaugmentation was an Illuminati project; JC may have been created after the split. What, too, are his weaknesses? His human nature? #Everybody, for some reason, has my InfoLink; are its transmissions encrypted at all? At times during the game it almost seems as if people can hear each other through the device and have conversations, with me as a router or telephone line. #How does Everett know all of these things? Another case for the inception-like onion of conspiracy (#7 here), with Everett having JC and the Majestic 12 do his dirty work to get the Illuminati back on top. There is also some animosity, I'm getting, between Tong and Everett. ##And then Alex shows up, which makes sense somehow. Everett warns me about Tong; there's some kind of unspoken rift between the two -- they're only reluctant allies now. ##Benevolent dictatorship, yes. Very 20th century. ##Dowd is suddenly better. The "next step" could be anything from reconstruction to a thinly veiled assassination comment to getting me out of A51. ##There's a thought! What use could I be once the Majestic 12 are shut down and Page is killed? I'm just a soldier. A really good soldier, but just another killing machine to the politicians. #This doesn't make much sense. Why go all this time without representing women in the MJ12 force or the men in black, and then pit one as a major antagonist in the Paris catacombs, then go another third of the game, and then finally have one posted, simply, in living quarters at A51 next to a standard troop? It just makes no sense to me. ##This was fun to try; you can prod an MIB/WIB to unconsciousness and they will not explode. Must have to do with an implemented damage threshold similar to a killswitch implemented in the mech-augs -- probably built to erase all evidence of their existence. #??????????????????? #For Helios integration, obviously. Wonder what the requests were and what kind of hardware is interfacing? ##This pair of lovers are dead in different rooms in A51. Unknown how Alain in particular was killed; gas release inside the chamber? #Tong and Jock never mention bringing Paul back stateside; further conversations flesh out some details on his location -- Hong Kong. Why would he stay though? The triads? #This is a lie, as JC later learns. His memories were built by others, not him. "Parents" may have been the scientists working on him, who may not have realized that he would be a combat unit. Unlikely, however. ##See later page for reasoning. Lebedev is correct; how could he have known though? Ex-MJ12? Illuminati? ###Page and Simons are both augmented, and the process must be started early or even as an embryo. This places their age at 20, making Page's memories also built -- by the Illuminati. (CONFIRMED FALSE. SEE 1.1.1 HERE) More for the onion theory. ##Interesting fight; was the appearance merely a facade created so that JC would believe what Page said about his parents? ##As noted. Page 44 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages